Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 4)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping adventure. Serena dishes out a "punishment", of sorts to Ash for his actions earlier in the day. But when Ash and the gang encounter a trio of Trainers, one of which takes a shine to Ash, how will Serena react? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated! (Amourshipping, Ash x Serena, SatoSere)


"So, what now?"  
Serena giggled, almost sinisterly, and whispered into my ear, "What now? Well, _now _we…"

Serena spoke so quietly that I nearly couldn't comprehend what she was suggesting. I raised an eyebrow quizzically, not properly understanding Serena. She sighed, and repeated, making various hand gestures to show me what she meant. I gasped, and immediately my blush returned. Serena smugly sat back and filed her nails, humming nonchalantly. My thoughts were competing for superiority inside my brain, giving me a slight headache. After what seemed like an eternity of thinking, I cautiously asked, "Is there another option?"

Serena laughed, "My mother taught me that all naughty actions have punishments, so it's either _that_, or we could do something a little more…_public._"

I could feel my heartbeat quicken as she said _public_. I felt like I should've been nervous around Serena, especially in the state she was in. But something about the way Serena was acting excited me. My willpower was getting weaker and weaker after every word she spoke. She didn't just make me _like _her. She made me _desire _her. After regaining my composure, I answered back with a hint of cheek, "What did you have in mind?"

Having finished breakfast, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and I checked out of the Pokemon Centre and continued our voyage to Courmaine City. With Clemont and Bonnie trekking in front of Serena and me, I looked at Serena and she nodded. I offered my hand and she took it gracefully. I didn't understand why Serena wanted to hold my hand all the way to Courmaine City, and I didn't understand what was supposed to be _punishing _about it. Serena knew that I liked her now, so why would _she _want to make _herself p_art of my "punishment", as she phrased it back at the Pokemon Centre. I glanced at Serena, who was now hugging my arm and beaming radiantly. She seemed to be enjoying herself, clinging to my arm. Like a baby Pancham, clinging from his mother Pangoro's fur. I wondered if this wasn't so much a punishment for me, and more of a reward for her.

_But, that's ridiculous, _I told myself. _She doesn't like me like that…does she? _

We approached a trio of trainers on the path ahead, one female and two males. One of the males was a small, short boy with orange hair and a green shirt. The other was pretty much the opposite. He was bulky and wore a black shirt with a Vannilite logo on it. The girl was wearing a pink top and short jeans. And when I said short, I meant _short_. If I didn't have a girl hanging from my left shoulder, I would've exclaimed, "Damn!" She also had a very nice tan, an obvious tinge of brown to her skin, much different to her male friends.

They ran up to us and introduced themselves. The boy with orange hair began, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Trevor. My friends' names are Tierno and Shauna." Trevor gestured to the other boy and the girl respectively. The girl named Shauna pouted and turned to Trevor, "Trevor! Don't you know it's rude to introduce other people besides yourself?" Serena giggled at this, and I couldn't help but do the same. She was beginning to become infectious to me. Whatever she did, I did. I noted this, and after the four of us introduce ourselves to the trio, Shauna said something that peaked my interest. "A battle?" I asked, hoping that I hadn't misheard. Shauna nodded, "That's right. Let's battle, you and me!" Shauna's eyes moved to the girl on my shoulder, and she giggled. "She's cute," Shauna commented loudly, "But between you and me, I think you could do better…" Shauna looked away and whistled, while pointing at herself. I laughed. This Shauna girl was beginning to interest me, in more ways than one.

I hadn't noticed yet, but Serena had let go of my arm. I looked at her and saw her expression. Even with all of my years of travelling, I had _never _seen a look of pure rage as scary as the one Serena had right now. Instinctively, I took a step back. I'd seen outbursts of epic proportions begin with that face, especially from a friend of mine by the name of Misty. Serena stomped towards Shauna and angrily muttered, "You. Me. Battlefield. _Now_."

Shauna laughed, protesting, "Sorry, sweetie. I don't deal with wannabes with crushes. Although, I _will _admit…" Shauna looked me over again, up and down, and winked. Curiously, I felt my heart skip a beat. "…Your crush is pretty damn hot. In fact, I wouldn't mind…" Serena didn't even let Shauna finish her sentence. She grabbed a wriggling Shauna by the arm and dragged her to a clearing on the path. Serena dropped her in a particular spot and stormed about ten metres the other way. Serena withdrew a Pokeball and yelled, "My name is Serena, from Vaniville Town. I challenge you to a battle!" I shuddered at how similar her announcement was to how I start battles. She had really learnt from me. Shauna giggled and waved down Serena's exclamation. "Okay, okay. Settle down, sweetie. Just give me a second to get ready, huh?" Shauna turned her back to me and put her one-strap bag down at her feet. Before opening it, she turned her head and yelled out, "Hey, Ash!" I looked at Shauna, and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?" I asked. Shauna slowly bent down, in dramatic fashion. As she rummaged through her bag, she swayed her hips back and forth, making my head do the same. My jaw dropped as Shauna continued to shake her behind, before finally standing up straight, holding a Pokeball close to her chest. "See anything you like, hun?" Shauna asked flirtatiously.

I stuttered, blinking faster than I thought was possible. A small blush made its way onto my face. Serena's rage was burning brighter than ever. And just when I thought she couldn't get any angrier, Shauna winked at me again.  
Well, Serena lost it. Clutching her Pokeball hard enough to make it shatter, were it not occupied, Serena shouted, "Shauna, you start this battle right now, before I put away my Fennekin and fight _you _instead!"

Shauna ignored the comment and said, "Fennekin, eh? Well, your Fennekin's going to have a tough time against my…" Shauna chucked her Pokeball in the air, summoning a massive Blastoise before her. "Still wanna battle, sweetie?" Shauna asked arrogantly. Serena swallowed, and with her pride still burning brightly, she sent out her Fennekin, though with less gusto than before. "Let's do this," Serena yelled. Clemont, who had decided to stand in as Referee, called, "This is a one-on-one battle between Trainers Serena and Shanua. Battle begin!"

* * *

So Shauna has a thing for Ash...How will this develop? Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
